


Billy gets a date from podcasting

by BatBoyBlog



Category: Batman (Comics), Robin (Comics), Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Batdad, Love, M/M, Pod casts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatBoyBlog/pseuds/BatBoyBlog
Summary: Billy's superhero podcast gets him into a little bit of trouble





	Billy gets a date from podcasting

“Hey hey hey! this is Billy Batson!” Billy said leaning close to the microphone. “And I’m Freddy Freeman!” together they said “And this! is Thunder Pod!” Freddy continued “your one stop shop for superhero news and gossip in podcast form!” 

The next hour was taken up talking about Wonder Woman sightings, the latest Green Lantern, and a toot or boot of b-list hero costumes. “And now for a trend alert” Billy said smiling evilly at Freddy who rolled his eyes. “We got some new pictures of Robin, and the Boy Wonder is boy dreamy guys” Freddy let out a groan. “oh come on Billy all the pictures of Robin are all blurry you can’t tell he’s cute!” 

“yeah I can, and I can tell he’s gay too!” 

“ugh! not everyone is gay Bill!”

“hey I was right about Joel-”

“you know we’re gonna have to cut that right” Billy winked and clicked the recording off on the computer. They edited the episode down to a manageable 30 minutes and recorded the outro. After they’d posted it Billy didn’t think much about it.

Three nights later Billy hovered over the city the wind in his hair. There wasn’t anything going on but he enjoyed being up here, and he had an essay in English he was avoiding. “It’s a school night” came a low gravelly voice from behind him. Billy nearly fell out of the sky and preformed not his best mid-air turn. Batman stood on the edge of a building behind him glaring. 

“Evening Shazam” He growled. “Oh hey! hi Mr. Batman Sir! uh what brings you to uh Philadelphia?” somehow his adult voice managed to crack as embarrassingly as his normal voice did. Batman just kept glaring at him for a moment. “come here, I can’t talk to you like that” 

“Flying?” Billy said confused, Batman talked to him, Superman, Wonder Woman, any number of heroes while they were flying. “Billy...” Batman’s voice was less harsh now. “Oh” Billy said and he floated to the roof top setting down he took a few deep breaths before “Shazam”

When the smoke cleared Billy stood there rubbing his gloved hands together. “Huh, wisdom of Solomon” Batman muttered. “what?” Billy said he felt so uncomfortable being a kid in front of other heroes. “Nothing” Batman said “only maybe you see more than you think you do” Billy just looked confused. 

“you... have a fan, and I thought I’d make an introduction” a shadow detached itself from the other shadows on the roof and took shape. “Billy Batson this is Robin” Batman said nodded at the boy with black hair slicked up and a green hood on. Billy gulped, he’d been right, Robin was cute, very very cute, he hated to admit the mask was doing something for him too. “uh hi?” Billy managed and Robin smiled at him “tt- nice to meet you, trend alert huh?” 

Billy felt his ears burning. “oh uh you heard that?” Batman let out a soft laugh and said “have fun boys, Robin play nice.... and be safe” 

“Father!” Robin gasped turning on Batman “there’s no need to-to be so embarrassing!” Batman gave a soft smile “I was talking about fighting crime in a strange city, what ever did you think I meant son?” Robin glared at him and Batman smiled again as he jumped from the roof leaving the boys alone.


End file.
